


Loki's Litter

by Sinistretoile



Series: FrostIron Foray [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Kittens, Loki Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Loki brings Tony a small black kitten. Their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr fan art for this.

The dull glow of the city lights came through the windows. But it was nothing compared to the glow of Tony's arc reactor. Tony stared up the ceiling, his rapid heart slowing down from the exertion of their love-making. As first times with lovers went, it had been pretty spectacular but it had been a long time coming.  
The bathroom light winked out. He looked toward the darkened part of the room. The reflective eyes didn't scare him this time. Loki had pulled the reflective eyes on him before. His pale body glowed in the moonlight as he strode out of the darkness and crawled onto the bed. "Can we please get some sleep now, princess?"  
"Yes, darling." Loki cuddled against Tony's side, laying his head on Tony's stomach. He didn't glance up to where his human lover sat propped against the cushioned headboard. Tony's fingers in Loki's hair soothed him to sleep. His lover began to purr in his sleep. Tony's lips quirked into a smile and before long he was asleep as well.

Two months later...  
The elevator opened to Tony's quarters in Avengers Tower. He needed a drink after that meeting. His steps slowed as he heard the tandem purrs coming from the couch. He turned slowly to see his lover playing with a small black kitten.  
"Lokes, where have you been and what's with the kitten?"  
Loki tilted his head up, looking at Tony upside down. "I shall answer both your questions with one answer. This is our son."  
"S-son?" Tony's eyes widened. "It's a cat."  
"Yes, and you're a human and I'm a frostgiant." Loki shrugged. "Who knew." The Asgardian's self-satisfied smirk made Tony frown.  
"So what are we going to do about it?"  
"Well, I have no way to take care of a kitten in the other realms. He will simply have to stay here." Tony sat down heavily in the chair next to the couch. "It'll be alright, darling." The kitten padded up Loki's chest and over the arm of the chair. It lowered it's upper body and wiggled its hind end in the air and jumped from the arm of the couch to the arm of the chair but came up short.  
Tony lunged forward and caught the little black kitten. It mewled and looked up at Tony, who sighed and brought the thing to his chest. He began to scratch it behind the ears as sniffed him. Loki smiled knowingly from the couch. The kitten began to purr as it had before.  
Loki stood with feline grace, all long limbs and sensuality. Tony licked his lips despite himself. The god draped himself over the arm of the chair and rested his head against Tony's. "I knew he'd like you."  
Tony leaned his head against Loki's. He sighed. "So what's his name?"  
"Nero."  
Tony smirked. "Italian for black?"  
"Yes, darling." Loki smoothed his hand down the kitten's back as it began to fall asleep.  
Tony turned slightly so that he could see Loki. "You're not leaving again, are you?"  
"No, I have to make sure father and son get along."  
"So does that mean you're his mother?"  
Loki shrugged. "Mother. Father. It's irrelevant."  
Tony pulled away so he could turn fully. Loki looked at him from under his eyebrows, not moving his head. He smiled. "I missed you, princess." Loki smiled then their lips met. The little kitten wriggled free and bounded off to explore it's new home. Tony pulled Loki into his lap and showed him how much he missed him.

Six months later...  
Tony sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. The elevator doors slid open.  
"Tony?"  
"In here!"  
Natasha looked around at all the kittens milling around the apartment. "Tony, where'd all these cats come from?"  
He leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know Loki and I have been together...for about 8 months now?"  
"Yes..." She didn't quite understand it but whatever floated their boats. "That still doesn't explain the cats, Tony."  
"Well, these are our..." He hemmed and hawed over the words before he looked up at her in a state of confusion and suspicion. "These are our children."  
"Children? You mean you adopted them as a couple."  
Tony pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Nope, no, Nat. He birthed them."  
Her eyes widened. "Seriously? You saw this?"  
"Well no."  
"Tony, you're a genius. You don't honestly believe him?"  
"Believe who?" Loki strode in from the bedroom, towel drying his hair. The cats, about ten in number milled around the god's feet.  
"You."  
Loki held the towel in both hands at his waist. "What am I accused of now?"  
"These aren't seriously your children?"  
"Of course they are, Ms. Romanov."  
Nat's eyebrow pinched together. She looked between Tony and Loki. The lanky god dropped to the couch next to Tony. The cats hurried over to the pair from wherever they were in the apartment.  
"This can't be real." She laughed incredulously. Loki met her gaze, full on, raising an eyerbrow. Her eyes narrowed at his smirk. "I'll see ya later, Stark." She turned on her heel and left his apartment, abandoning her reasons for visiting him in the first place.

A week later.  
Loki and Tony sat at the kitchen island, drinking their morning coffee together. The cats milled around the apartment, having eaten their breakfast with their 'fathers'. The elevator doors slid open. They looked up at click of Natasha's boots.  
"I really miss Jarvis."  
"For once, I agree."  
"Do you want to tell him the truth or me?" Tony looked between Loki and Natasha.  
"The truth? What's going on, princess?"  
Loki grinned. "I wondered how long it would take to be found out."  
Tony frowned. "What is going on?"  
Loki sighed. "I'm sorry, darling but the cats aren't our children. Well biologically, they're not."  
Realization dawned on him. "I knew it! I fucking knew it." He slugged his lover in the shoulder. "Why did you lie?"  
Loki shrugged. "Why did you fall for it?"  
It was Tony's turn to shrug. "I couldn't take the risk that they weren't ya know, our kids. I'm terrified of being a shit dad anyway. What better way to self-fulfill my own fear?"  
Loki smiled. He reached out a touched Tony's cheek. "And that, my darling, is why I lied. I knew you couldn't turn these adorable black babies away."  
"If you wanted a pet, you just had to ask."  
Loki grinned and shook his head. "I didn't want a pet." He said the word with disdain. "I wanted...I don't know. Something more." He scooped up one of said cats from the counter. "Besides, you humans are barbaric to them."  
Natasha goggled at Loki. He of all people shouldn't be calling humans barbaric.  
"Black cats are seen as bad luck or bad omens. They are left in shelters longer over others and most are never adopted." He lifted the cat and nuzzled his nose against it's nose. "They are the most euthanized cat in the world. And that's not counting the undocumented horrors that sick individuals commit on these beautiful babies."  
"That's actually very sweet of you, Loki."  
Tony beamed at Natasha. "He has his moments."  
Loki turned to Tony. "You're not going to get rid of them all are you?"  
Natasha chose that moment to make her exit.  
Tony sighed. "Do we really need 10 cats, Lokes?"  
"No..." Loki frowned, looking down into the cat's fur as he petted it.  
Tony sighed and turned to him. "I'll make you a deal. I will...I will build a home specifically for black cats. I will make sure that every animal shelter in the country knows about it so that way if they're not adopted, they can be brought to the home. And we'll start with this group."  
"We must keep Nero."  
Tony grinned. "Yes, we'll keep Nero." Loki dropped the cat in his lap onto the floor and kissed Tony. The man surprised the god sometimes. Always in the best ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Black cats are the least adopted in the United States animal shelter system. Many are often euthanized before they are adopted. Black cats are also the victims of the majority of unsolved animal cruelty cases where there is no suspect, pit bull crimes pulling a second. They are the victims of centuries of prejudice, seen as bad luck and bad omens. So please, love a black cat.


End file.
